Crashed
by arrowtwilight
Summary: When Edward was leaving Bella tried to tell him something but he wouldn't listen nine years later Edwards sibilings take him to a boarding school were he finds out what Bella was trying to tell him ExB
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight but if I did... I probably wouldn't be here right now.**

**(No one pov New moon)**

"Your not good for me Bella." Edward said.

"Edward please just listen to me for one minute!" Bella pleaded but he wouldn't listen.

"Goodbye Bella." He said and before Bella could say anything else he was gone.

She fell to her knees and started sobbing , he wouldn't listen to what she was trying to tell him and it would proabaly of changed his mind about leaving.

**Edward(POV nine years later present day)**

" I can't wait this going to be so exciting!" Alice squeeled as Jasper drove up to boarding school.

_Exciting? The only excitment I've gotten in the past nine years is when my family tricked me into coming home and then tied me up and took me away to some private boarding school!_ I thought and it was true they had done exactly that , they had untied me about one mile away from it.

Jasper drove up to the front of the school and I couldn't help but notice it, the front was very large and was built of brick and along the front of it were large stained glass windows and from what I could see the whole place was built like a castle.

Jasper parked and while everyone were getting out I thought about how I could escape. The campus didn't seem to have any security so it would be easy but then there was the matter of my family.

"Hurry up Edward!" Alice yelled at me. I quickly got out and Alice handed me a black shopping bag.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"Its the uniform were required to wear." She answered.

"Uniform?" Alice would rather stop shopping for a month then wear a uniform for a year.

"Don't worry Edward , we still have weekends and holidays off not to mention summer break so there will be plenty of time for shopping." She said as if she could read my mind.

I sighed and followed them inside. Inside it looked like a victorian styled castle , as we walked down the hallway girls stared and giggled as we walked by and guys stared at Alice and Rosalie.

"Okay I think this is it." Alice said. Apperently the school was so big they mailed maps to students who enrolled.

We walked up to a door that said 'Office' on it and Jasper opened it. Inside was a large room with paintings of land scaping on it and in the middle of the room was a dark haired woman at a desk typing away at a computer.

She looked up and stared at us for a minute before she snapped out of her trance.

"You must be the Cullens and the Hales." She said as she went back to typing.

"Thats us." Alice smiled.

The woman didn't look up , she finished typing and pulled out some papers.

"Here are some maps of the school," She said as she handed each of us a map " There are four dorms the girls will be in dorm Camebrook and the boys will in dorm Lockie , the other two dorms are dorm Exonian and dorm Swan.

I thought my dead heart was going to brake at the sound of that name.

She handed us our scheduales. " You Father called and requested that all of you share the same classes and be roomates."

Great there would now be no way to escape because I would have someone with me all the time.

"Thank you." Alice said as we walked out the door. I looked at the map she had given me and saw that each dorm had its own building ,court yard, and sports field and then there was also the main building where all the classes were held.

"Don't worry Edward," Alice said as we started walking towards the court yard in the main building. "I know you'll just love it here and it will be a new exsperiance for all of us."

"But how are we going to go hunting?" I asked her in a frustrated tone.

"The whole schools surrounded by woods Edward and we'll just hunt on weekends." She said smugly.

"There is no getting out of this." Emmett said.

I glared at him until I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone screaming

"LUCY COME BACK!" I heard a woman yell. The next thing I knew I felt something crash into my leg and fall to the ground.

I looked down and saw a little girl ,who looked to be about eight years old, on the ground. She had reddish brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Edward!" Alice yelled at me she pushed me aside and crouched infront of her.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" She asked her.

The little girl got up and brushed some dirt off of herself.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you for asking." She said.

She looked at Alice then , then at Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, then at me and she put her hand over her mouth.

"You look like-"

"Lucy!" She was cut off by a blond haired girl that came running up to us.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she picked Lucy up.

The first thing I noticed was that the girl was pale and had Topaz eyes, she was a vampire.

"She got away from me." She continued.

"Is she your sister?" Emmett asked her.

"No, shes my friends daughter and her mom would be very angry if she got lost on campuse again." She said clearly directing that last part towards Lucy.

"Is your friend a vampire?" Alice asked the girl looked at all of us shocked for a second before she realized that we were vampires to.

"Yes she is and so is little Lucy here , she'll be a full one when she grows up."

I looked closer at Lucy and saw that she was extremely pale and there was something odd about her.

"What do you mean when she grows up?" Alice asked.

"Its complicated," The girl said "I'm Sofia but call me Sophie by the way." She added.

"I'm Alice this is Jasper ,Emmett,Rosalie, and Edward." She pointed to all of us as she said our names. When she pointed to me Sophie looked at funny for a minute until her cell phone rang.

"Hello? oh hey no, I found her don't worry." She said to whoever was on the phone " Don't, Lucys fine but I have something else to tell you." She stopped for a minute.

"Okay I'll tell you later meet you there." She hung up her phone.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

"Its okay oh by the way do you and your friend go to this school?" Alice asked her.

"Yeah we do hope to see you guys around." She said as she started walking off wth Lucy.

"Bye!" Lucy yelled back at us.

"Bye." Alice waved at her.

"Aww she was cute," Alice said as we started walking towards our dorms "Lucy I mean."

"Yes she was." Rosalie agreed.

"But she looked familiar." Emmett added.

"Yeah she kind of did." Alice agreed.

Finally we go to a point were we had to split up to go to dorms.

"See you guys later." Alice said as she pulled Rosalie along to their dorm.

I sighed.

"Don't worry Eddie," Emmett said as a failed attempt to cheer me up. "Were gonna have fun here!"

This wasn't going to fun and when I stopped being mad at my siblings the pain I had been feeling for the last nine years would come back.

--

end of first chapter okay review tell me if you like it so far sorry if Edward is OOC I've never had to write in POV so long so yeah


	2. Chapter 2

**Sofia(POV)**

"Its a good thing you didn't get far your mom would kill you and me." I said to Lucy as we drove up to the house.

She didn't say anything , she had been unusually quiet the whole ride home. I sighed as Lucy and I got out of the car and walked up to the door.

**Bella(POV)**

I heard the front door open.

"Hey mom were home."Lucys voice came from the hallway.

"Lucy!" I said. I ran into the hallway and hugged her.

"Sophie told me you ran off again." I said to her she looked down.

"I didn't get far and besides we met some vampires."

I looked at Sophie.

"Mom you should see one of the guys , he looked just how you described Dad and the others looked like my aunts and uncles that you told me about they even had the same names!"

I looked down at her.

"Lucy why don't you go play in your room for a minute." I patted her on the head.

She shrugged and ran upstairs.

"What was the mans name?" I asked Sophie as I walked into the kitchen , she followed.

"Edward." She replied.

I stopped breathing.

"Its a big campus, I mean you proabaly won't even see them much if not at all." Sophie said trying to calm me down.

"You don't understand," I turned to her " I've been waiting so long for this I want Lucy to meet her father I want to see Edward again but."

"But what?"

I hesitated.

"What if he leaves Lucy like he did me? I don't think she can handle that kind of disappointment."

"Well Bells either hes been haveing a hard time getting woman or he misses you." Sophie said.

I stared questionaly at her.

"He looked like hell, like he didn't want to be there and that someone sucked his soul out."

"Then maybe."

"From what you told me about your human life , it sounds like he was stupid and just left on his own to keep you safe trust me men are stupid like that no matter how perfect they seem." Sophie smiled.

I thought to myself for a minute.

"I don't care if he doesn't love me anymore, I want him to meet his daughter."

"Thats the spirit!," Sofia started "Now all we have to do is find out what dorm hes in and then tomorrow I'll pick Lucy up from school and bring back to campus and then we can introduce them and-"

"Hold on!" I cut her off "I don't just want to pop up like that what am I supposed to say? Hey Edward I'm a vampire now and by the way this is you daughter?!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Sophie said.

I sighed. Just then Lucy walked in.

"Hey mom does dad like baseball?" She asked as she got something out of the fridge.

"All vampires like baseball!" Sophie answered her before I could say anything.

"Cool." She said as she walked out of the room.

Lucy had always been more tomboyish and hard headed it was hard not to see any of Edward or I in her whenever we would fight I felt like I was fighting with myself.

"Anyway," I continued when Lucy was out of hearing. "I think I'll let him know I'm there and take it slow I don't want to surprise him with all of this."

"Okay, okay fine." she looked out the window.

"We should get back to school now before curfew." She picked up her bag.

"Yeah." I said. I got my stuff and we started walking towards the door.

"Were leaving now Lucy." I called. "Remeber if you need us to call or come to get us."

"Don't worry I'll be fine love you!" She called back.

I didn't like leaving her alone for so long I would worry all night and all day until lunch thats when Sophie and I went to her school to have lunch with her. Even though Sophie and I didn't eat I still spent all the free time I got ,with her.

We walked out to Sophies car and got in.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Sophie said as she started up the car.

I knew she was right but Lucy was only eight, ever since I had started going back to school I couldn't help but worry, Lucy was seven when I had started going back to school and the only reason I left her alone was because she was very mature for her age and she was half vampire after all .But the only reason I was going to school anyway was because Sophie made me she said the nieghbors were getting suspicious of two teenage girls and a seven year old livng together when the two teenagers rarely ever go out plus I had never finished highschool. I had been bitten only a few days before Lucy was born.

**Edward(POV)**

I opened the shopping bag that Alice had given me inside was a white shirt , red tie, black pants , and black coat with the school logo on it.

I sighed as I put in the closet. Jasper and Emmett had already made themselves at home and were playing video games.

"I hope we see Lucy again." Emmett said

"Yeah but it seemed like she was going to say something to you Edward."

"Yeah and she seemed really familiar." Emmett added.

I layed down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I wonder who her mom is." I said.

"Lucys? I don't know pretty weird though a vampire having a kid." Emmett answered.

I didn't answer I just stared up at the ceiling thinking.

----

okay end of chapter 2 :3 dundundun


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella(POV)**

"Okay so you know the plan right?" Sophie said as we got ready for school.

"What plan?"

She sighed.

"Remember? in computer class I'll hack into the schools main database and see what dorm Edwards in,"She continued "And then you can go over and talk to him and then everyone will have a happy ending!"

I sighed sometimes I thought Sophie lived in her own fantasie world. I quickly got ready and grabbed my bag.The girls uniform here was a white shirt , red tie , black skirt , and a black coat with the schools logo on it ,it wasn't that much different from the boys uniform.

"Come on lets go," Sophie said as we left our dorm " It would even take a vampire forever to get around this place."

She was right the whole school was huge anybody could get lost here and unfortunatly that had happened to Lucy before.

We quickly walked through the courtyard and out the dorms main entrance. After ten minutes of walking we finally got to the main building and went towards our first class , Literature.

We walked in and took our seats , finally when the class started the teacher mad an announcment.

"Class , in three weeks the school will be hosting the school annual formal event and as you all know every year all of the students get out of first and second hour to take ballroom dancing lessons."

I never attended the events the school held they were all always formal and I usually took the free time we had and spent it with Lucy.

Finally when fourth hour ended I got out of my seat and almost ran towards the front of the school.

"Wait up!" I turned around and saw Sophie running towards me.

"I got the info." She said waving a piece of paper in my face. I took it and stuffed it in my bag.

"Come on." I said.

"But I thought you were going to talk to Edward." She said as we walked towards her car.

"I'll talk to him after school." I said as I got in.

"Lucys fine stop worrying about her all the time." Sophie told me as she got in the drivers side. She started up the car and we were infront of Lucys school in only a few minutes.Even though it was almost never sunny here alot of the kids ate outside the only time they didn't eat outside was when it was raining , but Lucy always waited outside at the front of the school for us even when it was raining thats how I knew something was wrong she wasn't waiting outside today.

Sophie parked and I quickly got out I started running towards the front of the school with Sophie running right behind me. I entered the school and walked to Lucys classroom.

I looked inside and saw Lucys teacher Mrs.Halen.

"Exscuse me." I said as I entered the room.

Mrs. Halen looked up from her work.

"Ah hello Miss Swan."

"Hello um have you seen Lucy?" I asked her.

"No, well she said that you were taking her home for lunch."

I stopped breathing I probably would of started crying if I could of.

I ran out of the school and to Sophies car with her following behind me.

"Where could she have gone?! where could an eight year old girl of gone?!" I said as Sophie started driving ninety miles per hour.

"Maybe she went back to our school?"

"Why would she-." I stopped. I knew why.

"Shes there hurry!" I yelled Sophie started driving even faster.

**Lucy(POV)**

I walked down the hallway in the main building of moms school , I knew she would kill me for doing this but I wanted to see my dad again ,I wanted to see for myself if all those stories of him were true without him knowing that I was his daughter. I remembered the stories mom told me about him playing the piano so I knew that there was only one room he would be in now.

As I got closer to the library I started hearing music until I got to it I looked inside and saw him playing the piano his back was turned towards me and there was nobody else in the library. I walked in and sat down next to him on the piano bench. I looked up at him and saw that he was so into what he was playing he hadn't noticed that I was here, so I waited until he was done.

"That was pretty." I said he quickly turned his head towards me and looked shocked.

"What was it called?" I asked.

He stared at me for a minute before answereing.

"Lullaby, I guess." He muttered.

"Thats a pretty name." I said.

"Does Sophie know your here?" He asked me not in a annoyed way just a making sure I'm not going to get in trouble way.

"My mom probably knows I'm here." I answered.

"Probably?" He gave me a questionable look.

"Will you teach me how to play?" I asked him trying to get off the subject.

He looked surprised for a minute " Um sure." He said.

About five minutes later I had gotten the first part of the song down.

"Your good for a beginner." He said.

I shrugged "I pay attention."

He chuckled.

I knew my mom was right now.

"Lucy!" I heard my mom yell.

"In here Mom!" I yelled back at her.

I turned back to him "I think you'll like my mom." I said.

He stared at me for a second before my mom ran into the room.

"Hi Mom." I said.

**Bella(POV)**

"Lucy!" I yelled running over to her I picked her up and hugged her.

"Never run off like that again okay?"

"Sorry Mom."she said.

"B-bella?"

I froze.

I slowley turned around and saw Edward standing just a few feet away.

"Hello Edward." I said I was trying not to start dry sobbing not from being sad but from being happy.

"Bella I...you look...Lucy is your daughter?" That was all he managed to say.

"Yes Edward and actually," I was scared of what I was about to say "Shes your daughter to."

---

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward(POV)**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I wasn't mad I wasn't sure what I was feeling I had finally seen Bella again after all these years after I had thought she was dead and I found out I have a daughter but how was this even possible?

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about it." Bella said.

I nodded. I needed her to explain this and this wasn't the place.

"Edward!" I heard Alice yell from the hallway.

"Eddie don't tell us you've run off already!" That came from Emmett.

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it again I looked at Bella and she nodded.

"I'm in here." I yelled.

"That's good we thought you were halfway to Alas-." Alice stopped when she saw Bella and Lucy.

"Be-bel-bella?!" Alice stuttered

"Your Lucy's?" This came from Emmett.

She smiled and nodded. I had missed her smile so much and now it was just breathtaking.

Alice stared at her for another minute before she smiled and started skipping around the room Sinkiang "I'm an Aunt , I'm an Aunt." Emmett soon joined in singing "I'm an Uncle I'm an Uncle."

"What are you guys doing?" Jasper asked as He and Rosalie entered the room.

"Jasper,Jasper,Jasper look,look,look!" She said over and over again , she pointed at Bella and Lucy.

Jasper looked at them and HS eyes widened.

"Bella?!" Rosalie said astonished but there was also a hint of jealousy in her voice and I couldn't blame her Bellas beauty surpassed even Rosalies.

"Your an Uncle Jasper and I'm an Aunt!" Alice said she grabbed his hands and started dancing around with him.

"I'm an Aunt?" Rosalie said

"Isn't great!" Alice said .

"But wait how is this even possible?" Rosalie asked.

Everyone stopped running around.

"Yeah Bella how is this possible?" Alice asked her.

Bella hesitated "Maybe we should go to my house."

They all nodded.

Bella started walking out of the room she was still holding Lucy. All of us followed her. While we were following her Alice kept on singing in her mind ' Edward your a dad and because of you I'm an Aunt!" over and over again. Emmett kept on saying "We know what you did the summer before we left Edward." over and over again I was going to kill him later. Jasper couldn't believe it and Rosalie was excited.

Finally we came to the front of the school and Bella walked over to a Mercedes she knocked on the window and it rolled down I saw Sophie in the drivers side she said something to her and opened the back door she put Lucy in and closed the door she then walked back over to us.

"Can you follow us?" She asked.

I nodded.

She gave another breathtaking smile and walked back over to her car she got in and the car started.

**Bella(POV)**

I watched in the review mirror as all of the Cullens got into their car.

"So how did it go?" Sophie asked me as she started driving out of the parking lot.

"I think you were right about him leaving." I answered.

"Of course." She smiled.

"He seems cool." Lucy said from the back.

"Don't think this is going to get you out of trouble." I said to her as we drove up to our house.

Sophie parked and we got out I opened the back door and Lucy got out. I watched as the Cullens drove up, they got out and I walked up to the door I opened it and went inside they followed.

"Lucy why don't you go upstairs with Sophie and play a video game?" I said to her.

"Okay." She replied and I watched as Lucy and Sophie walked upstairs.

"In the living room." I said to the Cullens.

They followed me and I sat down on the couch.

"Well," I paused , I wasn't sure what to say. "The morning that all of you left, I took a pregnancy test and it came up positive at first I couldn't believe it but."

I continued.

"Two days before Lucy was born Victoria found me and said that I may not have Edward but I also shouldn't have anything to remember him by so she bit me, Sophie found me and took me back to were she was staying and two days into the transformation I had Lucy."

It was silent, I wasn't sure what to say next.

"So she knows about us?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"I wasn't going to lie to her so when she asked me who her dad was I told her everything."

"What does she." Edward didn't finish he knew I knew what he was asking.

"Shes always had mixed feelings about you one day it will be I hope he never bothers us again to I wish I could meet him."

He nodded , I could tell from the look on his face that he was regretful , that he wished he had listen to me so he could of been there for Lucy and me.

"What does she think about us?" Alice asked.

"She thinks that her Aunts and Uncles are different and she always used to tell me that she wishes she could meet them."

"So...she likes us?" Emmett said.

I nodded.

"That's a relief , I thought she would hate us," Alice said "But wait until we tell Carlisle and Esme there going to be so happy!" She started bouncing up and down.

I thought to myself for a minute.

"I think all of you should meet Lucy for real first."

I got up and walked to the stairs.

"Lucy!" I yelled.

**Lucy(POV)**

I walked up the stairs with Sophie , with her with me there would be no way to listen on this conversation.

"So what do you think of your dad?" Sophie asked me as we walked into my room.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to think." I answered honestly.I sat down on the floor.

"What do you mean?" She asked me while she sat down.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to hate him or like him ,I mean, I know I should be mad at him for leaving mom but for some reason I'm not."

"You don't have to be mad at him I think your mom has forgiven him." Sophie said.

"Okay , but what am I supposed to call him?"

"Call him?"

"Yeah you know Dad, Sir ,that guy?"

Sophie thought to herslef for a minute.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Ask him? that would be...weird." I said.

"Maybe but its better then calling him that guy."

I sighed.

"Lucy!" I heard mom yell.

"Are you coming Sophie?" I asked.

"No, you go ahead you should get to know your real family."

I nodded and got uo I then walked out of the room and downstairs

----

wooooo...sorry if Alices and Emmetts response to Bella and Lucy was ...hyper anyway review :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella(POV)**

Lucy entered the room and quickly walked over and sat down besides me.

"Lucy," I started "This is your Aunt Alice ,Uncle Jasper , Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmett."

She stared at all of them for a minute before she said something.

"No shopping." That was all she said.

"Ohhh Bella she really is your daughter!" Alice squeled she ran over and hugged Lucy.

"Can't...breath." Lucy gasped.

"Alice." I sighed.

"Sorry." Alice said she let go of Lucy and went to sit back next to Jasper.

"And you've met your father Edward." I said I was scared how Lucy would take to Edward.

"Yes I have ,thank you for teaching me how to play that song on the piano."

I was shocked at how Lucy had responded.

"Your welcome." Edward replied I could hear the shock in his voice to.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked me.

I nodded and followed him out of the room.

**Lucy(POV)**

I watched as Mom followed my dad out of the room.

"So Lucy what do you like to do?" Emmett asked me.

"I like to...read ,listen to music and play baseball."

"How about next time a thunder storm comes we'll all go play baseball?" He said.

I stared at him for a minute before I smiled. I hadn't played baseball in a long time whenever a thunderstorm came Mom was busy with something her school was doing.

"And soon shopping will be added to that list!" Alice smiled.

"I don't like shopping." This was the second time I said it.

"Ah but when I'm done with you you'll love it!"

I sighed.

"So Lucy whats your favorite prey?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"Regular food usually holds me off but when I need to hunt I go for mountain lion."

They stared at me for a minute.

"What?" I asked.

"Thats Edwards favorite too."

I looked down. "Thats cool."

**Bella(POV)**

I followed Edward into the kitchen.

He turned to face me and I could see his face showed sadness, I knew he was sad that he had missed Lucy's life.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"For leaving you!"

I stared at him.

"If I hadn't left you ,if I had listened to you I could of been there for you and Lucy ,and maybe you wouldn't of been changed by Victoria and you wouldn't of been alone through all of it."

I wasn't sure what to say. So I did the only thing I thought of I took his hand in mine and looked down at it.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Edward."

It was silent for a minute.

"Lucy needs both of her parents Edward , even if you don't love me anymore."

The next thing he did surprised me.

His grip on my hand tightend and he pulled me to his chest. I looked up at him and he stared at me. Then he kissed me I kissed back and it wasn't like those short lived kisses we used to have this one was better.

He pulled away and said the three words that had been missing from my heart for the past nine years.

"I love you."

**Lucy(POV)**

My Aunts and uncles had been asking me questions non-stop and mom wasn't back from talking to dad yet.

I wanted to get to know my dad better but I was scared he wouldn't like me thats when I got an idea.

"I'll be right back." I said as I jumped off the couch.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen were I saw mom and my dad sitting at the table talking about something.

I took in a deep breath.

"Mom?"

She turned and looked at me.

"Lucy what is it sweetie?" She asked me.

I walked over to her.

"Can-." I stopped I could call him dad but what if that scared him away?

"Can all of us go to the carnival this weekend?" I asked.

She stared at me for a minute until she smiled.She turned back to dad.

"What do you think Edward?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"And can Aunt Alice , Rosalie and Uncle Emmett and Jasper come too?"

"Of course." She said.

"Hey Bella," I turned and saw Aunt Alice. "Can I borrow your phone I left mine back at my dorm."

She nodded and Aunt Alice walked over to the phone, I watched as she dialed a number and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello Carlisle I have the greatest news! you'll never believe it but your a grandfather!"

"No really I mean it her names Lucy shes Bellas and Edwards daughter I'm not sure how its possible but it happened."

She was silent for a minute.

"No really I'm not lying here just listen." She walked over to me and handed me the phone.

'Say hi.' She mouthed to me.

"Um...Hello?" I said into the phone and as soon as I said Alice took it back.

"Told you!" She said to, I guess my grandfather.

"Tell Esme she'll be so excited, and get down here as soon as possible bye!" She hung up the phone then.

"I know there probably so excited!" She said.

"Alice," My mom started "Lucy suggested that all of us go to the carnival this weekend."

Alice smiled.

"Of course I'll go tell everyone they'll be so excited!" She ran out of the room then.

I sighed and yawned then.

Mom picked me up "Come on Lucy its time for bed."

"I'm not sleepy." I yawned.

Mom walked out of the room and walked upstairs she walked into my room and put my down on my bed.

"Goodnight Lucy." She said.

"Goodnight mom."

She turned off the lights and left the room.

I then fell asleep.

--


	6. Chapter 6

**I think everyone has figured this out by now but just to be sure Lucy is half human half vampire. **

**I do not own twilight but if i did...I would be so awsome**

**Bella(POV)**

I closed Lucy's door and walked back downstairs.

"I wonder," I heard Edward say as I entered the kitchen. "If I'll ever be close to her, like that."

I walked over to him and took his hand.

"You will, she just needs time."

He didn't say anything I could tell by the look on his face that he was deep in thought.

"You saw the way she talked to you today, she wants to get to know but I think she may be scared."

He looked at me "Scared?"

"Shes scared of what you'll think of her I could tell."

It was silent for a minute.

"Why don't you drive her to the carnival tomorrow? without me or anyone else that could give you two time to talk to each other."

He looked up at me.

"I think ... thats a good idea," He said "but what if she ends up not likeing me."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shes more like you then you think."

**Lucy(POV)**

I woke up to the feeling of light on my face , I slowely opened my eyes and was almost blinded by the light poring through my window. I got up and pushed myself off of the bed and walked out of my room and downstairs.

"G'morning mom." I said as I entered the kitchen.

I rubbed my eyes and opened the fridge.

"Good morning Lucy." She said.

I pulled some milk out of the fridge and closed it.

"So were going to the carnival today right?"I asked as I got a bowl out and some cereal.

"Right , but I have to go get Sophie from her job interview so your father will drive you."

I froze, so it wasn't just a dream yesterday? I really had met my dad face to face and his entire family.

"Lucy, are you okay?" I looked up at my mom.

"Yeah I'm fine," I poured some milk and cereal in the bowl and put the milk back in the fridge.

"So, we'll meet you there?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry it will be fun and you can get to know him better."

I nodded.

She smiled. "Why don't you go get ready and come down and eat breakfast when your done."

I nodded again and left the kitchen.

**Bella(POV)**

I watched as Lucy left the kitchen. I was hoping this would work.

I picked up her bowl and put it on the table.

I knew that Lucy was probably scared but I knew that she would be okay.

I heard her come downstairs then.She came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

She started eating her cereal slowly.and almost jumped out of her skin when the phone rang, I walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella were are you my interview ended thirty minutes ago." Sophie said.

"Sorry, I promise I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

There was a knock on the door then.

**Lucy(POV)**

I wasn't sure why I was so jumpy I had jumped at the sound of the phone and I was still shaking alittle bit not enough for mom to notice though. Mom hung up the phone and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Mom said ,she walked out into the hallway and I heard her open the door.

"Lucy!" She called.

I slowly got up from my chair and walked into the hallway I saw my dad standing in the doorway mom was saying something to him.

"See you two there." My mom said as I walked with dad to is car , it was silver and from what my mom had told me about dad it was a Volvo.

He opened the door for me and I got in.I waited until he got into the drivers side, he started up the car and started driving.

I didn't say anything and neither did he I wasn't sure why I was scared now and I wasn't when he didn't know I was his daughter.

**Edward(POV)**

I looked at Lucy from the corner of my eye and saw that she was perfectly still, she wasn't talking and thats when I noticed something, I couldn't read her mind either. This somewhat caught me off gaurd.

"Mom told me you liked Debussy." She said.

I nodded "Do you?"

She shrugged "I like alot of Indie music."

"What do you like to do?" I asked her.

"I like to read , listen to music and play baseball, Emmett said that next time theres a thunder storm we can play baseball."

I smiled.

"I have a question," I said she looked up at me and I continued "Did you actually want to go to the carnival?"

She stared at me for a minute and then turned back to look straight ahead.

"Not really," She said "I don't like big crowds that much and I don't have any friends so theres never been really anyone to enjoy stuff like this with except for Mom and Sophie but there...you know."

"Adults?"

"Yeah, I guess I just thought it would be fun for everyone to go to this."

I stared at her she was mature for her age.

"We could of done something else." I said.

"I know but everything I would like to do would probably seem boring."

"Really and what would you like to do?"

She sat there silent for a minute.

"I really ,really want to go to the new art musuem that just opened but moms always so busy that we never have time to.

I looked at her and then back at the road, it was quiet the rest of the way there.

**Bella(POV)**

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Sophie asked me , we were waiting for Lucy and Edward to arrive and I was starting to get nervious.

"Yeah they need to get to know each other better there fine." I said.

She sighed "Yeah, I get that but its makeing you paranoid."

Just then Edwards Volvo drove up I watched as the car door opened and Lucy got out.

"Lucy!" I waved I watched as Edward got out and walked by Lucy.

"How was it?" I asked Edward as Lucy walked ahead with the others.

"It was...interesting."

I wasn't sure what to think.

Four hours later the carnival was over there was still a big crowd though and I waited with everybody while Lucy went with Rosalie to get something.

I kept on playing with a strand of my hair to distract me.

"She'll be fine." Edward said.

I nodded but I couldn't help but be worried , ever since Lucy was old enough to walk she had been running off places. She wouldn't think about it she would just go she would never ask anyone or tell anyone were she was going either.

My nerves calmed when I saw Rosalie but I noticed two things , one she looked frantice and two Lucy wasn't with her.

"Wheres Lucy?" I asked her.

She looked at me frantically and then looked away.

"I...she... everything was fine but she started complaining about loud voices everywhere and then she just ran off."

I stared at her.

**Edward(POV)**

Bella started hyperventilating and Alice tried to calm her down.

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry!" Rosalie cried.

"I don't care I just want to find Lucy!" She screamed she started dry sobbing.

'Damnit.' I thought.

"Alice stay here and calm Bella downI'm going to go look for Lucy."

"We'll split up." Jasper said.

I nodded but I didn't wait I started running everytime I passed someone I would read there mind to see if they had seen Lucy. I finally picked up her scent and I followed it until I came to the front of an abandoned book store. I listened closely and heard wimpering coming from the back of the store.

I walked to the back and saw Lucy sitting against the wall. Her knees were pulled against her chest and she had her face in her hands. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"We were worried about you." I said.

She looked up at me tears were still running down her face, the pain that had consumed me when I left Bella came back over me.

She put her face back in her hands and started crying again.

I picked her up gently and placed her in my lap, I started humming Bellas lullaby to her.

She slowley stopped crying as hard but she was still sobbing.

"Its okay you were scared."

She stopped crying but shestill wouldn't look up at me. I slowley got up ,with Lucy still in my arms ,and started running back.

---

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella(POV)**

"Don't worry Bella , Edward will find her." Alice said trying to calm me down. I was pacing back and forth trying not to pull my hair out. Rosalie had been apologizing over and over again, but that was the last thing on my mind.

"Edward!" I heard Alice say I quickly turned around and saw Edward walking back with Lucy in his arms. I ran over to them and took Lucy out of Edwards arms.

"Thank God ,Lucy I was so worried about you!" I said I stroked her hair.

She didn't say anything.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered

He brushed a stray hair out of my face and nodded.

I knew he would tell me what happened later. I walked back with Sophie to her car. I was still holding Lucy so I just got in the front seat. Sophie got in the drivers and started driving.

"What do you think happened?" She whispered.

I wasn't sure what to say ,I looked down at Lucy , she had fallen asleep so I knew it would be safer to talk about it.

"Rosalie said something about Lucing hearingloud voices?" She continued.

I had always known that Lucy hated big crowds but she always said they just gave her a headache but maybe...

"She can read minds like Edward." I thought outloud.

"What?" She asked.

"But she doesn't know how to control it so she blocks it out." I continued.

"What do you mean?"

I didn't say anything.I just stared straight ahead the whole ride home. Sophie finally pulled into the driveway and I got out, I quickly walked inside ,Lucy was still asleep, so I walked up stairs to her room and layed her down on her bed. I then walked back downstairs and saw Edward in the living room , he was the only one there.

"What happened?" I asked him as I sat down across from him.

"I found her behind an old bookstore she wascurled up, crying." That was the only thing he said.

I nodded.

"Edward, I think that...Lucy can read minds." I said he looked up and stared at me he didn't say anything he seemed deep in thought and then nodded.

"She told me in the car that she didn't like big crowds." He said.

I nodded. "She never has, so I think shes been blocking it out , she doesn't know how to control it."

It was silent for a minute.

"I can't believe I didn't see it , now that think about it it was so obvious," I looked down. "I'm a horrible mother."

"No your not!' Edward said , I looked up and saw him kneeling infront of me.

"Its not your fault ,if Lucy wanted you to know she would of told you your not a bad mother."

I stared at him for a minute before I flung my arms around him, I wasn't sure what else to do , he pulled me close to him and we stood there like that for a few minutes.

"I think that you should explain it to Lucy," I said as I let go of him, "After all I don't know anything about it." I smiled.

He smiled back. But then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I knew it was Lucy.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said, I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen , I started making dinner for Lucy to keep myself preoccupied.

**Lucy(POV)**

I had woken up in my room and it had taken me a minute to remember what had happened , of course I remembered crying my eyes out after being scared of the voices I had heard, I usually blocked them out but today they had been loud, louder then usual. I had never told Mom about it because I was scared.

I got off my bed and walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. I heard Moms voice and then it was silent , I walked into the living room and saw that­y dad was the only one in there.

"Hi." I said as I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Hi." He said.

It was silent for a minute.

"What happened today?" He asked me.

I bit my lip, why would he want to know? Then it hit me, mom had told me he could read minds...

"I heard loud voices and they wouldn't go away, no matter how hard I tried to block them out," I continued "And usually they go away."

It was silent for a minute.

"Lucy, your mom thinks that you can...read minds."

I stared at him.

"Read minds?"

He nodded.

"That explains alot." I said.

It was silent for a minute again.

"I'm tired," said as I got up from the chair. "Night."

I quickly walked out of the room and back upstairs to my room.

----


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own twilight but if I did ...well it would be fun.**

**Bella(POV three days later)**

"So the teach wants us to stay after school to help out with the decorations for the 'party'." Sophie said.

"For how long?" I asked her ,we had study hall right now and since Sophie and I didn't really need to study we just talked usually.

"Until six." She said quietly.

"I can't stay that long."

"Come on Bella! Just ask on of the Cullens to pick Lucy up." She nearly yelled , I was caught of guard by her sudden hostility that I almost fell back in my chair. I looked around and saw that some of the other students were staring at us. Sophie seemed to notice to and lowered her voice.

"I'm sorry," she sighed "I just don't want to get stuck doing all of the work again."

I nodded. "Its fine, I'll call Edward." I got out my cellphone and started dialing.

"Hello?" Edwards voice answered. I smiled to myself at the sound of it.

"Hi Edward," I said "Um I have a favor to ask."

It was silent for a minute.

"Could you pick Lucy up after school?" I asked.

"Yeah of course." He said.

"Thanks Edward," I said "Just drop Lucy off at the house I should be back there by six."

"Okay and Bella,Be careful."

"Dont worry Edward I promise I'll be fine, I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye," I hung up my phone and looked at Sophie.

"Can't we just decorate fast?" I asked.

"No, because then people will get suspicious," She replied "And besides they'll be more people there so it shouldn't take that long."

I sighed , the bell rang and we quickly made our way to seventh hour.

**(A few hours later Edward POV)**

_'So Bella asked you to go pick Lucy up?'  
_

I nodded.

_Okay , but just to let you know I had a vision and -._

"Miss Cullen," Alice looked up at the teacher.

"Could you answer the question on the board?"

Alice looked at the board,

"Maybe tomorrow." She said just then the bell ringed and the teacher looked at her dumb founded.

I quickly got up and left the classroom before Alice or the other students.

I walked out to my car and got in and quickly drove out of the parking lot.

Lucy's school wasn't far from ours and so it didn't take me long to get there, I parked in front of the school and waited for her to get out of school.I sat there thinking about what had happened over the past few weeks when I heard the bell in the school ring, it was only a second before kids came flying out the door. I searched the crowed for Lucy but with noe success , finally I saw her walk out she was the last to come out and she was looking down at the ground as she made her way through the crowed, she made her way through it and then instead of looking up she went right past the car and turned onto the sidewalk. I watched her as she started walking away, then I started up my car and started following her.

**Lucy (POV)**

I quickly walked out of my school and made my way through the crowed of my classmates , even though I was looking down I could still perfectly see out of the corner of my eye, I looked up alittle bit and saw a Volvo and my Dad behind the wheel.

_Mom must of sent him._

I turned the corner onto the sidewalk and started walking down it towards the library, I had planned to go there after school anyway. When I was half way there I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Dads car.

_He's following me._

I walked the rest of the way to the library and walked in.

"Hello , Lucy." Mrs.Adams ,the librarian, smiled at me as I entered.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Your sisters not with you today?" She asked.

"No ,I'm alone today."

"Okay,well just ask if you need anything."

I smiled as I walked away and down the isles of books , I kept walking until I came to the aisle farthest away from the front. I walked down it until I came to the section entitled _'Telepathic/mind reading'_

**Edward (POV)**

I kept following Lucy until I saw her turn the corner and walk into the library.

_Just like Bella._

I turned into the parking lot and quickly got out and went inside.

"May I help you?" The librarian asked me as I entered.

"No,no I'm just here to look." I said as I passed her and went down an aisle.

I walked down the aisles listening for any kind of noise , for footsteps,voice,books taken off and being put back on shelves. Finally I heard the sound of a chair being pulled out and I started walking towards the source of the sound and came to the reading area.

Lucy sat at one of the tables with her back turned to me , I walked over quietly and looked at the stack of books on the table.

_Telepathic: Gift or disease?,How to read minds,and Mind reading for dummies_ were on the table Lucy was reading her book when she lifted her head and turned around to look at me.

"I left my cellphone at home and I was hoping I could get here before Mom came." She said.

"You shouldn't run off like that , you make everyone worry." I replyed

"I know but Moms always with me , her or Sophie sometimes I want to be alone." She sighed.

I picked up on of the books off of the table and raised an eyebrow.

"If I have it I might as well learn how to controll it."

I nodded.

She quickly closed her book ,picked up the others and put them away in the blink of an eye.

"I don't want Mom to freak out." She said as she picked up her messenger bag.

I nodded and started following her towards the door.

"Bye Mrs.Adams,"She said to the older librarian as we left.

"Goodbye Lucy come back soon." She said as we left.

--

OKay so i knu i havent updated in...Forever so this is the newest chapter anddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd I'm already working on the next one I'm sorry nothing really happens in this one But I promise more will happen in the next one also I'm sorry if  
Edwards OOC I'll probably be better in his POV after his version of twilight comes out 9I forgot what its called lolz) ahhhh I'm tired oh and aslo I just had to add The "For Dummies part X3 so anyway next chapter will be up soon promise.(Also sorry if the conversation between Bella and Edward was...awkward)


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella(POV)**

"Lucy were home." I said as I opened the door and Sophie and I walked in

"Hey Mom." Lucy said as she walked out of the living room.

"Were you surprised to see your dad there today?"I asked her.

She paused. "...Kinda."

I nodded "Okay."

"Hes in the kitchen." She said as she started walking upstairs. I stared after her as she walked upstairs.

I looked at Sophie,she nodded and started walking up the stairs too I quietly walked into the kitchen , and sure enough there Edward was , he was sitting at the table.

"Hey." I said "Thanks for picking up Lucy today."

He turned to me.

"I have something to ask you."

**Lucy (POV)**

"What do you think their talking about?" I asked Sophie.

"Probably boring adult stuff." She said "You wouldn't be interested."

I sighed and just as I was about to turn away out of the corner of my eye, I saw something flash by my window, I walked over to it and looked out the window to see a woman standing across the street. She stared at me and I felt a shiver went down me spine , the woman had red hair like fire ,and red eyes.

_Vampire._

"What are you looking at?" I looked up and saw Sophie walking over , she looked out the window and I looked back and saw that the woman was gone.

"Nothing." I said.

**Bella(POV)**

"Thats a great idea!" I said.

"Good then its settled," He said "I'll take her this Saturday."

I nodded.

Just then Edwards cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

I couldn't make out the words but I knew it was Alice on the other end.

"Okay,good bye." He hung up.

"Alice said that its almost curfew time."

I quickly looked at the clock.

"Your right." I got up from my seat and walked into the hallway.

"Lucy!" I yelled.

Lucy started walking down the stairs with Sophie right behind her. I gave her a quick hug when she got down to the bottom.

"We've got to go Lucy, so remember all the rules and call me if you need anything."

"Yeah , especially if you see whatever you saw out your window earlier." Sophie said.

I looked Lucy.

"It was nothing just a...stray cat." She said , I didn't believe her but I didn't want to worry about it right now.

"Okay,well be careful I love you and I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Okay Mom."

"Bye." I said as I walked to the door with Edward and Sophie

"Bye."She said.

We walked out of the house and I closed the door behind me.

--

**Okay yes I know this chapter is extremely short but I have a good reason I'm trying to make this story long like up to 20 chapters long I hope so yeah thats why some of the chapters may be alittle short don't think its cause I'm lazy! I must build up the suspense !... But I promise this will probably be the shortest chapter in the story so just wait okay? So...uhhh yeah **


End file.
